Weathervanes are commercially available wind direction indication devices. They are constructed in different shapes and forms. Conventional weathervanes usually include the four well known cardinal direction symbols N, W, S and E to represent North (“N”), West (“W”), South (“S”) and East (“E”) directions respectively. The symbols N and S are mounted to two opposite ends of one rod, while the symbols W and E are mounted to two opposite ends of another rod. The two rods are at a right angle to each other. After installation, the direction symbols point to the right directions and are stationary.
A conventional weathervane further includes a figure for the purposes of both decoration and wind direction indication. The figure usually lines up with a pointing device, such as an arrow. When wind blows, the figure rotates and adjusts itself to the direction of wind. A user then determines the direction of wind by checking the angle of the pointing device relative to the four cardinal direction symbols. For example, when the pointing device is between the symbols N and E, and at an angle of 45° (meaning 45 degrees) from the rod linking the symbols E and W, the wind direction is northeast.
When checking the conventional weathervane from afar (such as thirty feet or more), the user cannot easily determine the wind direction with accuracy. The source of this problem is the user's perspective in relation to the weathervane. Even when the user is in a very close proximity, such as within a few yards, of the conventional weathervane, he may still have trouble reading the wind direction with accuracy. For example, the user likely cannot discern the wind direction with convenience and accuracy unless he moves his person right in front of or behind the pointing device to determine the angle of the pointing device relative to the direction symbols. Electric weathervanes have been developed. However, they present a new set of problems. For example, they require batteries or have to be connected to an external power source. Batteries have to be regularly replaced and are expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a weathervane that is accurate in indicating wind direction, less expensive and convenient to install and read.